


Confessions and Love

by theghostofnixon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Development, Don't worry it gets better, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Pining, They goofed up writing Chihiro so I'm trying to fix it., Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Transphobia, makoto sleeps in his day clothing and it fucking haunts me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofnixon/pseuds/theghostofnixon
Summary: Makoto overhears Chihiro planning to confess something to him. Could it be a confession of love, or something more? In which Makoto and Chihiro become much closer and learn about inner strength and vulnerability.





	Confessions and Love

Outside the locker room Makoto Naegi was listening to a conversation

“Fucking, listen to me, I’m your coach, right?”

“W- I don’t…”

“Shut up, I’m your coach, right? Say it!”

“You’re…my coach”

“Hell yeah I am! And as your coach, ya’ gotta listen to me!”

Makoto was wondering if this was eavesdropping. It wasn’t his intention to listen in. It was the dead of night, and he hadn’t expected anyone to be awake, let alone two people. The only reason he was still up was because he was behind on his studies. He needed some books from the library, so he dragged himself from his bed and down the halls of Hope’s Peak. He would have ignored the voices coming from the boy’s locker room, but Mondo’s voice was a hard one to ignore.

“Tell him the truth, the whole truth. I’m serious! You can’t pussy out this.” He said.

The other person stuttered “Mondo… I want to be stronger but…. but I can’t do this!”. Makoto recognized the voice as Chihiro’s. His mind raced; what were Chihiro and Mondo doing this late? Sure, it wasn’t like there was any kind of rule keeping students from going out at night, but this was suspicious. Moreover, who was this “he” they kept referring to?

“Ah, don’t give me that shit! Just do it!”

“No, I mean it- it’s not only that I’m weak, but it’s just…” she hesitated, voice wavering “I like him a lot! He’s so caring and cool, and… I just…”

A loud whacking sound interrupted her. Mondo would always clamp down on people’s shoulders when he was trying to be encouraging. Wincing at the thought, Makoto was glad it wasn’t him in there.

“Listen to me, dumbass.” Mondo said. He was quiet but intent; Makoto had to strain to hear him. “You sound like some kind of pathetic kid, but you’re not. You’re one of the strongest people I ever met.” Mondo’s voice became grave, “hell, you make me look weak by comparison.” There was no response from Chiro, only a faint gasp. Mondo sounded annoyed, “Jesus, you don’t got to look so fucking shocked, I’m not some saint, you don’t know me.”

Chihiro laughed, and it was light and airy and filled with such immense relief. “Mondo…thank you…” she said, “I think I’m still very scared about this all this, but I think you’re right…I can really do this!”

“Fuck that,” Mondo said, “I KNOW you can, hell you have my promise as a man that everyone will accept you, especially Neagi. He better, or I swear, I’ll put his lights out myself.”

_What the?_ Makoto thought, sweat beading down his face. Before he could even begin to process what Mondo had said, footsteps began to sound out behind the door. Panic set in. His feet peeled out from under him in the direction of the boy’s bathroom. As he shut the door behind him, Mondo and Chihiro came out of the locker room. They were wearing school tracksuits.

“You’re...not actually going to hurt Makoto…right?” asked Chiro,

“Yeah yeah, I promise I’ll try my best not to hit him”

Chihiro let out a soft “yay!” at that and Mondo chuckled.

“Head back to the dorms Fujisaki, I’m going to take a leak.” And with that, Mondo headed for the bathroom.

In the five seconds he had to look natural, Makoto did nothing. His confusion and fear paralyzed him. When Mondo entered, he saw Makoto standing in the middle of the bathroom staring him dead in the eyes. 

Mondo launched five feet in the air, stifling a scream as he rose. His fist cocked back, poised to strike at anything moving. After he took a moment to asses the situation he yelled, “Jesus, what the hell are you doing just standing there? You scared the shit out of me!”

Makoto wore an expression of abject confusion. “Mondo… I was just...” he said, gesturing vaguely at the various bathroom fixtures.

After looking at him with a raised wybrow, Mondo shook his head. “Whatever, fucking weirdo.” Mondo mumbled as he walked past Makoto towards the urinals.

Makoto was feeling uncomfortable standing around while his friend used the bathroom. He decided to wash his face in the sink. Cool water splashed his face, drawing away the heat of panic and embarrassment. He was still nervous and confused but he was beginning to feel much more collected.

Mondo called out to him from the urinals, “So Naegi, what the hell are you doing up this late anyways? And don’t give me shit like ‘I was sleepwalking’ because that would mean you sleep in your close like a fucking manic.”

“I was going to-“Makoto started but stopped mid-sentence, “wait, what else would I sleep in?”

Mondo looked horrified as turned towards Makoto before he burst out in laughter. “Jesus,” he said, “you’re harder than I gave you credit for.”

Confused, Naegi continued,” I was just going to the library, I needed a book to study.” Mondo came over to the sink to wash his hands, and Makoto turned to face him. “Actually, I wanted to ask, what are you doing up?”

Mondo was looking at his reflection, but his eyes flashed towards Naegi for a moment. “I was in the locker room, working out. What about it?” he asked. His explosive voice took a more solid tone. It was defensive. What's more, Mondo hadn’t mentioned Chihiro at all and didn’t seem like he was going to. Makoto decided that asking about her wouldn’t get him any more information than he already had. He would need to figure out what was going on later.

The boys finished washing up and left the bathroom. They walked to the dorms together in relative silence. Exchanging goodbyes, they parted at their doors. Makoto realized he had forgotten to go to the library, but he felt far too exhausted to study anyways. The moment the door closed behind him he threw himself into the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. His mind was racing with the events of the past hour. Questions bubbled to the front of his mind. _What were Mondo and Chihiro doing in the locker room? Why was Mondo being so guarded about it? Chihiro sounded worried about something. I hope she's okay. And that last part about confessing something to me…_ His face was suddenly very hot again

Shaking his head, he sat up. He needed rest if he wanted to figure this out. Turning off the lights, he resolved to talk to Chihiro about it in the morning. In moments he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments. As I move forward, I'm going to talk about gender identity and dysphoria. I'm cis, so I'm doing my best to ground this in reality and the experiences of real trans folks. If at any point I say anything inaccurate or problematic, please let me know so I can change it. As of now, I've only played DR1, so please keep in mind there might be some inconsistencies with the later instalments. This should end up being 3 or 4 chapters plus some short bonus scenes. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
